Love, the forever kind
by Gwennifer
Summary: This is a KD story. Kel gets pregnant by Dom... Read to find out more! R&R. I really need the feedback. So far it's got Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce so there. Please don't sue me.

* * *

****

Domitan of Masbolle stared out the window as unnoble thoughts swirled around in his head. Kel. Keladry of Mindelan. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why had she rejected him after three months of courting? His thoughts roamed to an event that haad happened almost two months ago. Things had gone much further on that day.

Flashback

_Dom walked up to Kel's door. Knocking he realised that she must have gone out. It was the night of the summer solstice. A night for lovers. Slowly the door opened._

_"Dom?" came her voice. _

_"I'm sorry Kel. I know it's late but I wanted to talk to you."_

_"Of course Dom. Come in!" She ushered him inside._

_Once he was inside and the door closed he spun Kel around and kissed her on the lips. Kel not expecting this gasped slightly but returned the kiss with passion. _

_"Kel." Dom's voice was ragged, "Are you okay with this? I've wanted to do this for a long time."_

_Kel looked into his eyes and kissed him saying yes without uttering one word. Dom's vision spun as she ran her hands through his hair._

_Dom moaned slightly and drew Kel to her bed. No more was said that night._

End of Flashback

Dom was shaking. He was longing to touch her again. Suddenly he stopped. What was he thinking? Kel said she never wanted to see him again. She seemed to angry. He had talked to Neal, his cousin and Kel's best friend about the night. At first she had seemed content to be with him but it was three months after the night and the rejection resounded in his ears.

Dom walked out of his rooms and walked in the direction of Neal's rooms without even realising he had moved. Knocking on the door he realised that Neal probably wouldn't be awake yet as it was only very early in the morning.

The door opened showing a sleep ruffled Yamani girl.

"Dom?" Yuki inquired. "What are you doing here at this hour?" Seeing the blue eyed Sergeant's blank stare she guessed he was still in shock about Kel. She knew that he needed to talk to her husband now or else he would start to cry in the middle of the hall.

"Yuki, I need to talk to Neal. Please," he said remembering some manners.

"Of course." She walked into the rooms and walked over to the sleeping lump in the bed that was Nealan of Queencove.

"Neal," she said shaking him gently. "Wake up please."

"What is it Yuki? I'm tired and I have a busy day in the infirmary."

"It's Dom, Neal. He's in massive shock still and needs to talk to you."

Neal sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he massaged his skull. "Where is he?"

"Waiting outside the door."

Once Neal had gotten dressed he walked outside to talk to his cousin.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan paced her chambers. She missed Dom terribly. She felt so ashamed. Why had she forgotten to replace her charm against pregnancy before she had gone to bed with Dom? Here she was a young twenty-year-old knight pregnant like some scullery wench.

How could this happen? She loved Dom so much and it hurt her to have to let him go. She needed to confide her feelings to someone. The only person she wanted to talk to right now was Yuki. She didn't want to face Neal. Yet. She would tell Yuki first.

* * *

She walked up to Yuki and Neal's chambers hoping Neal was already gone to the infirmary for the day. Yuki opened the door on her first knock.

"Kel! I'm glad to see you!" the little Yamani said. "Are you here to see Neal? He left an hour ago."

"No. I'm here to see you. I need to talk to you."

"Okay Kel. Just let me put on a fresh pair of breeches and we can go to the gardens."

The air was warm for late fall. Kel and Yuki swiftly made their way to the gardens and chose an isolated bench in the middle of a thick hedge fence to sit and talk.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kel?" Yuki inquired softly.

"I have a problem." Kel started then changed her mind.

Seeing her friend was having a hard time she asked, "Is it about Dom?

Kel nodded. "Yuki. I'm with child."

* * *

Dom and Neal walked for a long time talking about many things until Neal finally got his cousin to talk about what he had dragged him out of bed for at such an ungodly hour.

"So, Dom. Have you talked to Kel recently?"

Dom's face had a pained look. "I haven't talked to her since she broke up with me."

"Really? I would have thought you and our dear Kel would have patched it up by now."

"I don't even know what I did! She never told me! She just came up to me and said, 'I'm sorry Dom but I can't be with you anymore' and ran off!"

"She didn't give you an explanation?" Neal inquired.

"No! Did she tell you anything?"

"No. I've only talked to her a couple times since Yuki and I got back. It's been really backed up at the infirmary."

Dom nodded understanding the stress his younger cousin was under. Neal shook his head.

"Kel's been avoiding the healers. I've noticed that she's taken to not talking to any of them anymore. But then again she doesn't talk to anyone anymore." Neal's voice became slightly dry as he said the last sentence.

"Kel wont talk to anyone?" Dom looked up sharply. This was not like Kel at all.

"Well she's taken to barricading herself into her rooms for hours and as far as I know she only talks to Lalasa."

"Lalasa? Why only Lalasa?"

"Kel fetches her once a week and they go riding. It's been like that for several years now." Neal looked curiously at his cousin amused at his baffled expression. Plainly he had not known.

"I'm not certain but I think she enjoys her company." Neal chuckled inwardly at that. Dom was ignorant.

"So, what did you do to Kel? It must be something big. She's never been like this before." Neal was trying very hard to make his cousin comfortable hopping that he would say more if he were feeling less trapped.

"I don't think I did anything. I mean, everything was going really well and then all of the sudden Kel came up and dumped me. No explanation. No hints before hand to even give me an idea that anything was different." Dom sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"That's not like her at all." Neal muttered. He looked at his cousin with some concern. He had never seen him like this before. He knew that Dom had been rejected before and he now believed that his cousin really loved his best friend.

"Are you going to try to get her back?" Neal asked.

Dom looked at him startled. "Of course! But I'm not even sure she even wants me anymore and I'm wondering if it's worth my while."

"Worth your while? Do you love her or not! Worth your while are you insane!" Neal was ranting while Dom stared.

"I guess you think it's a good idea to go after her don't you?"

Neal started fuming and marched Dom back to his rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I should keep going with this idea or send it to the glue factory. I'm also not sure of the characters. I needs some input and some help with the future story line.

Gwen Lyon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**__**

**_Recap from last chapter:_ **

_The air was warm for late fall. Kel and Yuki swiftly made their way to the gardens and chose an isolated bench in the middle of a thick hedge fence to sit and talk._

_"What did you want to talk to me about Kel?" Yuki inquired softly._

_"I have a problem." Kel started then changed her mind._

_Seeing her friend was having a hard time she asked, "Is it about Dom?_

_Kel nodded. "Yuki. I'm with child."_

* * *

Yuki who was looking down at her lap looked up suddenly to meet Kel's eyes.

"Kel, this is no time for a jest," Yuki started. Kel cut her off.

"I'm not joking Yuki. You must be thinking about Neal. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this!"

"Does anyone else know about… your current condition?" Yuki inquired aware that Kel's temper, that was rarely ever seen, would jump into action.

"No," she said shoulders drooping, "I've only told you. Mamma and Papa are still in the Isles for another visit and aren't due back for a couple of years. I couldn't tell Neal. He's still too open-mouthed and—" Kel's voice drifted off. "I'm scared to tell Dom," she whispered.

Yuki hugged her best friend's shaking shoulders. As the mother of twins she knew how Kel must feel. She had found it hard to tell Neal she was pregnant and she had been married to him! She tightened her hold on her friend as she began to cry in full.

"Shhh. It's alright Kel. You and I both know that Dom loves you even though you broke up with him. I'm sure that he will be totally understanding and will want to take some of the blame."

Kel looked up suddenly. "Take some of the blame? It wasn't his fault that this happened! It was my fault! Me! If I had been more careful we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"It's not all your fault Kel. It was the fate of the gods. The goddess chose you and you should welcome it!"

"But Yuki, how am I going to tell them? How can I admit I disgraced myself to the entire court? This would burn both our reputations. I can't do that to him. I love him too much."

"Kel. If you love him, and I know you do, you will find a way to tell him." Yuki's voice was soft and comforting.

Yuki took to straightening the girl's appearance. Fingering the girl's sandy blond hair (it lightened in the summer I don't want flames about the colour of her hair!) she made a fast decision.

"Kel, would you like to spend this Friday evening with the Princess and I? We're going to go to the city and have a 'sleepover' in her second set of rooms."

Kel looked up and smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thank you Yuki."

"We'll meet you at five thirty in Shinko's rooms then?"

"Sure." Kel looked happy for the first time in days.

* * *

When both Neal and Yuki were both back in their rooms they held a conference. Having talked to the two people they cared about the most and seeing them both in pain caused them to want help fix it.

"Who should start?" Neal asked.

"Well dear, it looks as if you already have!"

"Okay. Dom still loves Kel and doesn't understand why she wont talk to him anymore."

"Well… My end of the problem has a slightly bigger problem. Kel is with child." Yuki's voice was soft.

Neal opened his mouth to rage but her slim strong hand wrapped across his mouth silencing him.

"She is in so much pain Neal! She has no idea of what to tell your cousin. She thinks that it's completely her fault and the only way of saving his reputation is to ruin her own."

Neal pried Yuki's fingers away from his mouth. "What? How and when did this happen? How could they be so careless?"

When Yuki threatened to shut him up again he changed tactics. "It also explains why she's been avoiding the healers, or anyone with the Gift for that matter."

"She's been avoiding you?" Yuki asked.

"Well. She certainly hasn't been seeking me out! I've talked to her once or twice in the past week. But I've never used my Gift on her lately."

"Well at least we know who the father is. Kel was never one for bedding men."

"Neal!" Yuki said elbowing her husband. "That was rather inappropriate! We are in no way in the know of Keladry's affairs"

"What kind of affairs?" Neal asked deviously. Yuki sighed in exasperation. Neal was back to being his usual annoying self.

"Anyways my dear Nealan don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?"

Neal smacked himself in the head before replying, "The infirmary! I should have been there thirty minutes ago!"

Neal rushed out the door giving Yuki a kiss and almost tripping over the many baby toys. Neal thanked the gods that the twins were staying with their grandparents at fief Queenscove.

* * *

Dom sat down at the table where the men from his squad were waiting. He had gotten over some of the initial shock while he had talked to Neal and decided that he could survive without Kel. For now. All he had to do was occupy himself with something. A new lady was out of the question. That would only make him think of Kel more. He could always do more combat training but seeing as Kel liked to joust with my lord Raoul all the time it would cause some problems. What he needed was an assignment or a new activity.

"Wolset," he said directing his comment at one of the corporals. "Do you know of any sports or activities we can take part in?"

Wolset looked up from his food slightly startled at Dom's request.

"I'm not sure Dom. But I could ask the boys I'm sure they'll be able to think something up." Wolset grinned evilly as he said, "Still can't get your mind off Lady Kel? I'm sure it will pass." He ducked the blow Dom had aimed for him and got up to get more food talking to some of the other men in Dom's squad.

"I am sick of this," Dom whispered to himself. There he decided that he would go for a ride for an hour before the new orders were said. He needed to clear his head of all his thoughts and a good ride would clear it.

* * *

Kel walked towards the stables, tucking her hair behind her ear she looked around. Putting Hoshi's tack on the stand outside of her stall she went in search of a new buckle for Hoshi's bridle.

Turning a corner she bumped right into a large person who was going around the other way. Looking up she saw the one person she wanted desperately to see and not to see at the same time.

"Dom," she whispered as she fell.

Dom caught her right before she hit the floor not believing she was there, in his arms, looking scared and hopeful at the some time. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Recovering herself she ran to Hoshi's stall with the tack and started tacking her as fast as she could. She had to get away before all her control vanished and she started crying. Leading the horse out she jumped onto her back and galloped away leaving Dom standing bewildered in the stables.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi it's Gwen Lyon and there's the next instalment for my story. I'm having a hard time with this and any help is greatly appreciated. Here are my review thank yous.

**daughter-of-faeries: **Thank you! I think I will!

**rachel132: **Thanks! I'm carrying on now so don't worry about it!

**Alianne Cooper:** I know. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything I just ran out of ideas!

**Gothabe:** I noticed that too but I've read _so many_ KD stories where Cleon gets Kel pregnant and Dom comes to the rescue but none where Dom does the dirty business! I just wanted Dom to be the one in the wrong for once but not really being bad. And constructive criticism is a good thing!

**Anonymous:** Ok! I'm doing so.

**HI!:** Ok. I'm glad you like it!

**_Gwen Lyon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Recap:_**

_Kel walked towards the stables, tucking her hair behind her ear she looked around. Putting Hoshi's tack on the stand outside of her stall she went in search of a new buckle for Hoshi's bridle._

_Turning a corner she bumped right into a large person who was going around the other way. Looking up she saw the one person she wanted desperately to see and not to see at the same time._

_"Dom," she whispered as she fell._

_Dom caught her right before she hit the floor not believing she was there, in his arms, looking scared and hopeful at the some time. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Recovering herself she ran to Hoshi's stall with the tack and started tacking her as fast as she could. She had to get away before all her control vanished and she started crying. Leading the horse out she jumped onto her back and galloped away leaving Dom standing bewildered in the stables._

* * *

Dom recovered quickly although he did not follow her. She needed time. Instead deciding against the ride he walked in the opposite direction to the rooms of the Lay Knight. He would wait for her there.

* * *

Kel rode hard hoping with all her heart that Dom would and would not follow her. Part of her wanted to tell him and the other part wanted time to think about it.

After several minutes of hard riding she slowed Hoshi to a walk guessing that if Dom were coming after her he would have caught up by then.

"I don't know what to do Hoshi. I want to tell him, and I know that Yuki wants me to tell him, but I don't know how!" she said. Trying hard not to cry and failing miserably she continued, "I don't want to ruin his or my reputation but Yuki is positive that he would want to support me." She stopped and put her hand on her stomach, "And it."

A few minutes later the horse and rider arrived at a clearing in the woods. The trees circled a small lake and lush grass that looked untouched by time. Kel dismounted and shooed her horse towards the lake. Kel stared at the clearing still deep in thought.

Peeling of her outer clothing she jumped into the lake bathing her hot skin and thinking all the while.

Several hours later she climbed back up onto Hoshi and galloped back in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle Kel walked immediately to Neal's rooms hoping that her friend's painfully harsh sense would help her come to a decision about his blue-eyed cousin.

Knocking on the door she was greeted by silence. No one was there. Suddenly she remembered. Neal was working in the infirmary! What a lovely day! Now she had to go and face every single one of their smirking faces while she talked to her best friend. Anyways he probably knew all about her conversation with Yuki this morning.

With a sigh she turned around and walked off down the dimly lit stone corridors in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

Neal was healing a broken leg when Kel walked into the infirmary. Looking up and seeing a look in his friend's eyes that he had only seen once or twice before, either when Kel had needed something from him or something important had happened that she needed to discuss with him right then.

"Neal, I need to talk to you about Dom," she said desperately trying to keep a distance with every healer in the room except for Neal. He knew why and helped her.

"Let's go talk outside. I need to take my lunch break as it is." He looked at her in the face and was rewarded by a grateful look. "Just let me clean up."

"I'll meet you in the mess in ten minutes?" she asked.

"Sure," Neal said. With that she walked out of the infirmary as fast as she could without seeming conspicuous.

_"Women,"_ Neal sighed. "You can love 'em but you can never understand 'em." With that he took off his white robe and strode out if the infirmary after Kel.

* * *

Neal found Kel sitting at an empty table with a clay mug in her hands. She was scowling into her cup and looked distracted.

"Can't stop thinking about him?" Neal drawled behind her left ear.

He was barely fast enough to miss the well-aimed blow at his head. "Cork it Nealan," she growled. "I'm not having a good day."

Neal looked at her speculatively and then picked up the mug she was drinking out of and sniffed. "Kel! What are you doing drinking—" He started before Kel's hand wrapped around his mouth.

"I'm not drinking it 'O master healer' I only took it because the men are wondering why I wont drink anything stronger than cider anymore. It's not as if I ever really drank but I would have a couple of sips of mead or whatever on occasion and now they've picked up that I've stopped. I don't want them to suspect anything and this was the way to do it!" Kel was whispering hotly and Neal rolled his eyes.

"Good gods Kel, why not tell them? I mean they will figure it out sometime."

Kel scowled at Neal and then her face fell. She looked ashamed. "I haven't told Dom yet," she whispered.

"You haven't—you haven't told him yet? Yuki told me you were going to tell him this morning!

"Well I lied. I meant to tell him. I swear I did. But I ran into him and I wasn't ready and I ran away!" she was babbling and she couldn't stop. "I couldn't help it Neal I was so scared! I hoped that he would come after me and that he would stay thousands of leagues away. It was as if the sun had risen and set in the same direction. I felt confused and scared—"

Neal put a hand on her elbow causing her to stop talking. "I suggest you tell him. He has the right to know. More than anyone else." He looked her in the eye as he said, "Tell him now."

Kel nodded, resolve was written all over her face as she stood up and strode away towards Dom's room.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating in a while and this chapter sucks and I know it. I was not sure whether or not to get Kel and Dom to talk but Nayia.Lyon convinced me that I needed one chapter in between. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Rebecca who gave me ideas when I was completely out of my mind thinking of something to write. I would also like to thank daughter-of-faeries, Alianne Cooper and rachel132 who have been with me since the beginning. Now to my review thank yous. There were so many this time, I want to thank every single on of you for all your support!

**Beloved Fool: **I'm glad you like it. And the use of dumped and any other terms like that are the result of too many Popsicles and _way_ too many Disney movies.

**Lady Page:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Lady Angelique of Mistiqu:** Dom's not really the bad guy. He's just the character that did some bad business with our favorite main character without taking caution.

**daughter-of-faeries: **I'm glad you like Yuki and Neal. I find it really hard to write Dom and I know he's OOC and I've been trying to fix that, but I don't know, my writing doesn't like him in character. At least for this fic.

**Alanna-of-Olau: **That's very nice of you to tell me…

**Mustang Gal: **Kel's not OOC just a little hormonal lolz

**oceanspike: **I'm not telling! You'll find out soon enough if you haven't already! P.S. I loved your story! Miamouse pointed me in your direction.

**Dom's Lover: **Thanks. I like it too. The KelDom with Cleon getting her 'knocked up' got pretty repetitive and I wanted a change hence the freaky KelDom story I have composed.

**ossini: **Thanks.

**rachel132: **Thank you. You are too kind. blushes

**Nayia.Lyon: **Hi sis. Thanks for your help and I'm sorry but I think it's funny.

**Alianne Cooper: **Thanks! Obviously I updated (duh).

**Crazy Dolfin: **Thanks.

**Letselina: **Me too! takes sword and kills Cleon Die stupid Tortallan knight! Die! Die!

**meggy: **Thank you.****

**pinky: **I cannot reply to your review because I cannot read it. Please if you wish to have people read your reviews use readable words and phrases. Complete sentences and decipherable words would make all the difference. We're writers not mind readers or scholars studying the ancient art of deciphering reviewers!

**miamouse: **Megz. You knew the entire time I was writing this fic BECAUSE YOU WERE STANDING BESIDE ME! But I thank you for the compliment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**__**

**_Recap:_**

_Neal put a hand on her elbow causing her to stop talking. "I suggest you tell him. He has the right to know. More than anyone else." He looked her in the eye as he said, "Tell him now."_

_Kel nodded, resolve was written all over her face as she stood up and strode away towards Dom's room._

* * *

Kel strode down the hall blind and deaf to the people that were dodging her as she walked. Reaching his door she knocked hard.

"Dom?" she called. "Dom it's Kel, please open the door. I have something I want to talk to you about."

After knocking and calling at the closed door she decided that either he was gone or was purposely ignoring her. Either or she was tired and disappointed and wanted to go to bed.

Heading back to her rooms she stifled a huge yawn. She would try to find Dom tomorrow. With that she picked up her feet and trotted back to her room.

* * *

Dom paced Kel's rooms unsure of what he was doing there. He had been waiting for several hours and didn't want to leave and give up. This may be his only chance to talk to her if she kept avoiding him. There was no avoiding him while he was in her room. He had made sure of that. He got up about to leave when he heard the faint click of the lock.

"Dom?" came a strangled whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Dom stood up and walked over to her. Coming in arms reach of her he said one word, "why?"

Kel understood his question perfectly and realizing that she would have to tell him now she started to cry.

Dom gathered her into his arms, sure that if she really didn't love him she would have rejected him by now. He held the sobbing girl until she had clamed down enough to talk rationally.

She looked up to meet his eyes. Her hazel eyes were brimming with tears like silver diamonds. She looked so helpless and alone that Dom was melting and almost bent down to kiss her.

"No!" she pushed him away. "Dom please," she said while thinking, _After you hear what I have to say you wont be able to get away from me fast enough._

"Ok," he said sitting back. "Then at least tell me why you left me and have been avoiding me."

Kel took a deep breath. "We better sit down," she said resignedly leading him over to two chairs under the window.

Dom sat down in one of the whicker chairs and turned his attention to the girl with sandy blond hair and dreamy hazel eyes who was settling in the chair across from his. He could see the determination and fear in her eyes as she focused on him. These emotions were swiftly hidden as if they had never existed.

"Dom," she began. Then stopped unsure of how to say this. "Do you remember the night almost three months ago when we…" she trailed off.

Dom nodded. He had not been able to forget, no matter how hard he tried. It was burned in his memory forever whether he wanted it there or not.

"The reason I chose to stop our courtship was because I didn't want to ruin your reputation," she said really fast casting her eyes downwards.

"Kel," he said. "Why would a thing like us sleeping together have anything to do with my reputation? No one knew it happened and I already have a slightly bad reputation." He cleared his throat and looked away.

Kel bit her lip. This was the hard part. "Dom." _Goddess please don't let him hate me for this after! _She sent a quick prayer to the goddess and ploughed on. "Dom, the reason I'm so tight set is because… well… I'm with child." She said and waited for the screaming and whatever else Dom might do to her.

Surprising her he said only, "Is it mine?"

She nodded. Her face was confused. Dom sighed, not surprised that Kel had thought that he would yell and throw things. Sure he wasn't really expecting to be a father yet but, it was partly his responsibility and he was prepared to make things as go well as he could.

"What will I do?" she whispered to Dom. "I'm not ready to be a mother! I don't know how!" She started sobbing again.

Getting up and hugging her again he made soothing noises and tried to figure out something to do.

"I think we should tell Alanna, Raoul, Neal and Yuki," Dom said quietly to her.

"She looked up to meet his eyes, her cheeks were slightly coloured. "I've already told Neal and Yuki," she whispered and she bit her lip.

"You told my cousin that you were pregnant with my child before you even told me? Yuki I understand but the Meathead?" Dom's face was coloured slightly and his voice had risen several steps.

"I had to Dom! I needed a healer and I didn't trust anyone else and Yuki was bound to tell him anyways so I went to him." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him. "But you are right about telling my lord and Lady Alanna. We may have to tell the king as well. I don't think I'll be able to do much work for the next year or so."

Dom smiled at her. "Lets go," he said leading her out of the room in the direction of Raoul's office.

* * *

Raoul was shuffling some documents when Kel and Dom walked in, hand in hand.

"Well. I'm certainly glad you guys are back together again. It was never the same after you two were apart." He stopped and looked at them. They were still standing at the door.

"Come in and sit down!" he ordered. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Kel and Dom sat across from Raoul and Dom said, "We need to talk to you and Lady Alanna. Now of its possible."

"Of course. Alanna's supposed to go to some sort of function or another and she was telling me that she needed an escape. I'll go get her right now. Wait here." Getting up he walked to the door and shut it firmly behind him.

* * *

Raoul strode down the hall black boots making almost no sound in the stone corridor. Turning down several passages and taking a shortcut through a hidden doorway he found himself in front of the door labeled "George of Pirate's Swoop and Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau". Pausing for a second before knocking rapped a special code on the door.

The door opened suddenly showing a white-faced Alanna standing at the ready with her sword in hand.

"What's wrong Raoul? What's the emergency?" he voice was hopeful he could see that she was longing for an adventure. He had none for her.

"I'm sorry to call you out with the emergency code but I have a way to get you out of the party. And the reason is Kel and Dom have something to discuss with us."

Alanna's face blanched. "This isn't one of _those_ talks is it?" she asked. "I thought you already talked to Kel about that! And Dom…" she trailed off knowing that Raoul knew what she was talking about.

"No. I'm pretty positive it's not one of _those_ talks. Well I hope it isn't anyways." Raoul shivered. His face regained its normal composure when he said, "They're waiting for us in my study."

* * *

**A/N:** YAY!!! I updated! I know this chapter sucks but I had to confront Dom. Now there's more juice! I love it! Juice! Juice! I love juice! And Popsicles! But that's besides the point! Anyways I need some ideas on the Alanna Raoul confrontation because I don't really know how they would react. I mean I've read the books millions of times but when I try to write them they're OOC. Anyways here are the review thank yous.

Alianne Cooper: I did the Kel Dom talk. I'm not sure how well I did it but its done! Now I don't need to think about it!

daughter-of-faeries: Thank you for all the compliments! blushes I like Neal too. I think I can write him best when he's not the main character!

Erkith: I don't know. I guess that's something to ponder on a rainy day.

oceanspike: Thanks oceanspike! Anyways I hope this satisfies you!

Alanna-of-Olau: Thanks!

pinky: Thanks. Sorry about the backlash. I did a test that day and I was really tight set and unforgiving. Just try to keep your reviews clearer in the future!

flashrider: Thanks!

Lady Knight Wolfy: I know! I totally agree!

Letselina: I know! Isn't she? She needs to learn to analyze and accept!

Shibhon: YAY! I'm so glad at least one person has the same reasonings as me! Cleon is such a (word not to be used here) and should keep his horny self to himself or to his wife.

rachel132: Thank you so much!

Dom's Lover: I know that the baby really wouldn't do anything more than attract some pretty harmless rumors but I'm trying to think the way Kel does and from what I've gathered is that she likes to be able have complete control over her body and she likes to think that things that go wrong are her fault and she should fix it no matter the price be it her own death or treason. She also likes to protect her friends even when they don't need it.

Tpfan333: Thanks.

dreamerdoll: Done! I'm glad you like it! More coming as soon as possible!

WildMage: I'm sorry that its not exactly as you wanted it to be but I made it as close as I could!

SpiceyGurls: Updated! Now READ! (jk)

DaniSue: Thank you. blushes

a fan: I may have to one day. I think the storyline might run out! (But I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon!)

fangirl: Hm… Its something to ponder on a rainy day. NOT! She told him! YAY!

Lay Angelique of mistiqu: Well check Dom off your list! Alanna and Raoul are next!

escawing: Thank you!

More later!

**Gwen Lyon**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****

**_Recap:_**

_Raoul strode down the hall black boots making almost no sound in the stone corridor. Turning down several passages and taking a shortcut through a hidden doorway he found himself in front of the door labeled "George of Pirate's Swoop and Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau". Pausing for a second before knocking rapped a special code on the door._

_The door opened suddenly showing a white-faced Alanna standing at the ready with her sword in hand._

_"What's wrong Raoul? What's the emergency?" he voice was hopeful he could see that she was longing for an adventure. He had none for her._

_"I'm sorry to call you out with the emergency code but I have a way to get you out of the party. And the reason is Kel and Dom have something to discuss with us."_

_Alanna's face blanched. "This isn't one of those talks is it?" she asked. "I thought you already talked to Kel about that! And Dom…" she trailed off knowing that Raoul knew what she was talking about._

_"No. I'm pretty positive it's not one of those talks. Well I hope it isn't anyways." Raoul shivered. His face regained its normal composure when he said, "They're waiting for us in my study."_

* * *

Alanna followed the big knight to his office, still thinking about what could be possibly so important as to make the king let her out of a social function.

"You don't know anything do you Raoul?" she asked kindly to the knight who had been Kel's knight master and second father.

"Nothing," he said. His eyes showed uncertainty at the prospect of something. "I sincerely hope it has nothing to do with Dom resigning from the Own to marry Kel," he concluded.

"Would that really be so bad if he did?" Alanna asked kindly.

"What it would mean Lady Alanna, is that I lose two commanders at once. I really don't want to have to be faced with that scenario." Raoul sighed, expelling a large gust of air.

"You might want to prepare yourself Raoul, just in case," Alanna said quietly as they neared his door.

"I know," he said grasping the brass handle. "I just don't want to."

He pushed the door open and he and Alanna walked into the room to talk to the two worried parents to be. Although neither Raoul nor Alanna knew it yet.

* * *

Kel and Dom watched as Alanna and Raoul walked into the room and settled themselves in chairs that were facing the ones in which they sat themselves.

"You wished to talk to us?" Alanna said calmly not trusting Raoul to say anything.

Kel nodded. She looked at Dom who smiled and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Lady Alanna, My Lord," she began, "Dom and I would like to tell you something."

That was all she could fit in before Raoul cut in glaring at Alanna. "I told you this was going to happen!"

"You knew?" Kel asked shocked. "You knew that—" She trailed off looking hopelessly at Dom because Raoul had once again jumped in and interrupted yelling incoherently about commanders who got married and babble like that.

Alanna stood up suddenly and grabbed Raoul by the ear dragging him into his room and sealing him in with her magic. "You are to stay in there until you can control yourself!" she bellowed. And stalked back to the pair and sat down with a wide grin across her face. "If you would continue?"

Kel nodded. "Lady Alanna, Dom and I," she stopped. That was the wrong way to put it. She started again deciding to just tell her. "Alanna, I'm pregnant."

Alanna looked at her staring with her mouth wide open. "WHAT?!" she demanded furiously, "You and Dom..." she made some rapid gestures with her hands, "And you... well... but, Kel! You weren't wearing a charm? You should've known! You know better! You could've asked me and I would've given you one! To be this irresponsible... and you of ALL people..."

Kel tried several times to try to calm the lady knight down. "I had a charm Lady Alanna," she said quietly after Alanna had stopped ranting. "I had to get it replaced. During the war it got cracked and I wanted it to get replaced just in case but I forgot to put it on right after I got it and we got a little carried away." Kel bit her lip. "You really aren't mad are you?" she asked the lioness slightly scared but not showing the emotion.

"No Kel, just slightly disappointed," Alanna sighed massaging her temples.

Dom who had sat quietly through the entire meeting suddenly spoke. "I'll resign from the Own and marry you," he said looking at Kel.

"No Dom! You're needed there! I will not allow you to sacrifice your career for this! I can manage. You need this Dom. You would never be happy sitting at the fief and shuffling papers for your older brother." Kel's voice was gentle but firm and also decided.

Dom knew she was right but he also knew it wasn't fair for her to raise the child on her own.

"I can see we're going to need more time to discuss this," Alanna said. "Stay here whilst I make my excuses to the King." She turned and looked at them. "Is it alright if I tell him?" Both Kel and Dom nodded. Alanna stood up and walked to the door. Before exiting she turned around to face them once more. "Stay here," she commanded and left, locking the door behind her magically.

* * *

Alanna walked into the King's study not bothering to knock as she stepped inside. "Jon?" she called. Searching the room with her eyes for the familiar dark figure she found him behind his desk.

"What excuse do you have this time Alanna?" he asked exasperated.

"Keladry of Mindelan is pregnant with Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle's child," she said smiling slightly at the look on Jon's face.

"Kel… Oh Mithros." Jon put his head in his hands. "I don't need this now," he whispered to himself.

"None of us did," Alanna replied to his comment. "I know both Kel and Dom certainly don't." In a whisper she added, "I know you and I didn't." (**A/N:** If you're wondering this has something to do with Miamouse's fanfic Double Vision and makes more sense if you read that first or at least the prologue)

"Alanna," Jon said gustily. "I don't really want to talk about Fayre and Jess at the moment."

"I understand Jon."

He looked her in the eyes before sighing and saying, "You are excused from the ball."

"Thank you majesty," Alanna said bowing. Knowing that she could do no more she left the king and returned to Raoul's study.

* * *

**A/N:** I GOT 71 REVIEWS!!!!! Lalalalalala!!! I am so happy!! Thank you soo much!!! I cant believe I'm so loved!! Anyhoo I need to thank my godlike beta Shadow of The Underdark for all her help on this chapter. It would have been a total failure without her help and co-writing for one part. I now have several reviews to reply to.

Thank you to: Shadow of The Underdark, Dom's Lover, Lady Knight Wolfy, ossini, oceanspike, Alanna-of-Olau, SeaStar, chicken-puffs, TPfan333, Addikins, TheWildMage, Kore Yan, escawing, Lady Angelique of Mistiqu, Destiny Hunter, dreamerdoll, Psycholioness13, Fantasizing-Lady-Knight, rachel132 and SpiceyGurl.

**pinky:** They meant the sex talks

**Rosie eisoR:** I'm sorry about that, I did get a beta and I hope its better. I hope to renovate this fic sooner or later.

**Alianne Cooper:** I noticed that too after I had posted it but its too late now! And as I said before Kel's parents are in the Yamani Isles. She will try for contact witht hem soon.

**Snowflake:** Thank you for all your help. Its true that I need more help withthis fic. I was hoping that maybe you had some suggestions? I know I have Shadow but she really doesn't say anything and she knows my writing too well.

Thank you all who reviewed. If you would like me to reply toy uo personally then you have to leave me a review that needs some replying! All this 'update soon!' isnt all that interesting to reply to!! Anyways more comming!

**Gwen of Helmsgrove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**__**

**_Recap:_**__

_Alanna walked into the King's study not bothering to knock as she stepped inside. "Jon?" she called. Searching the room with her eyes for the familiar dark figure she found him behind his desk._

_"What excuse do you have this time Alanna?" he asked exasperated._

_"Keladry of Mindelan is pregnant with Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle's child," she said smiling slightly at the look on Jon's face._

_"Kel… Oh Mithros." Jon put his head in his hands. "I don't need this now," he whispered to himself._

_"None of us did," Alanna replied to his comment. "I know both Kel and Dom certainly don't." In a whisper she added, "I know you and I didn't." _

_"Alanna," Jon said gustily. "I don't really want to talk about Fayre and Jess at the moment."_

_"I understand Jon."_

_He looked her in the eyes before sighing and saying, "You are excused from the ball."_

_"Thank you majesty," Alanna said bowing. Knowing that she could do no more she left the king and returned to Raoul's study._

* * *

Alanna walked into the foyer of Raoul of Goldenlake's rooms barely noticing the blue walls and expensive wood furniture as she strode over to the door to the room that she had sealed the Knight Commander into almost a half an hour ago.

Gathering the magic back into herself she opened the door and Raoul tumbled out; apparently he had been leaning on it. Now he was sprawled across the floor. He scowled at Alanna.

"Warn people before you open door 'Lanna because it hurts when you fall on the floor because a door you thought was magicked shut suddenly opens!!" Raoul's face was turning slightly red as he paused to stop for breath.

"Sorry Raoul but I would have thought you knew better. And you should know that the reason that Kel and Dom wanted to talk to us is because well…" Alanna trailed off.

"Because why Alanna!! You have to stop doing this to me!!" Raoul was almost livid with suppressed rage.

"Because, because, Kel's pregnant okay? Are you happy now? It's what you wanted!" Alanna started crying.

"Gods," Raoul muttered. This was not what he had been expecting. He knew that Alanna had been in much the same scenario and it had turned out, lets just put it less successful than Alanna and Jon had hoped.

"It's like Déjà vu you know?" Alanna half sobbed losing the little control she had after her talk with Jon.

"I know what you went through Alanna you have to remember I was there and Jess was in the Own. Fayre, well…" Raoul trailed off unable to finish.

"No one knows what happened to her Raoul! No one except Jess and she wont tell! I haven't seen either of them for almost four years!" Alanna was now sobbing almost uncontrollably.

Raoul put a tentative arm around the sobbing Lady Knight. "Alanna, I know you're upset but we need to talk to Kel and Dom, unless for any reason you left out some small details concerning what they're going to do in the near future." Raoul looked slightly smug and puzzled as he voiced this to Alanna. Smug because she was slowly becoming herself and puzzled because he knew that something had happened in the half hour he had been locked in the room.

"Oh that," Alanna said with a wet chuckle. "Well you were half right about them leaving. Dom said that he would resign from the Own to marry Kel but she didn't want him to give up his future and well, as you know Kel will be taking a year of leave from the field or so I presume. If she doesn't Nealan and I will definitely have something to say about it."

At the last comment Raoul laughed. "I'm sure many people would have something to say." He wiped his streaming eyes before saying, "Dom volunteered to leave the King's Own to marry Kel and she told him not to?"

"She didn't tell him to she ordered him! She didn't want him to waste his future." Alanna met Raoul's eyes. "You know how she is. It's part of her character and she would treat everyone else the same way no matter who."

"I know she would," Raoul said. "She's been like that ever since her first year as my squire. She wont let others pass up opportunities for her. I couldn't imagine being that unselfish. I know I'm not." Raoul let out a dry chuckle at this rather bad joke.

"We should go in there and talk to them, don't you think?" Alanna asked him.

"I think that would be a wise decision," Raoul said.

"Do you promise you wont go ballistic and jump to conclusions that aren't even drawn this time?" Alanna asked jokingly.

"You have my word as a gentleman Lady Alanna." Raoul bowed to Alanna getting the door of the study and escorting her inside.

_What happened with Kel and Dom_

As soon as Alanna left the room Kel rounded on Dom. "I can't believe that you would throw away your life like that! You realize that if you give this up you are unemployed! That is not where you or I want you to be! I absolutely refuse to marry you if you resign from the Own! I can manage myself." She corrected herself at his pointed look, "I will try to manage by myself. Happy?" she said.

"No," he replied. "I'm not happy. You can't take this all on your own Kel. I can already tell you're drooping under the weight of it all. Keeping secrets from people you trust and love is hard especially since this is a big secret and its rather irreversible."

"I know Dom, if this didn't concern the rest of your career in the Own I would have said it was a good idea for us to get married." Kel sighed. It was not turning out to be her day. She needed a hot drink and a warm bed. Being pregnant was tiring! It was a good thing that none of her friends had noticed her slacking of her normal strenuous routine and if they had they chosen not to mention it and for that she was grateful.

"Kel, this would be a different road than the one I thought I would be taking although I didn't plan on getting any girls impregnated least of all you." Dom said.

At Dom's last remark Kel turned slightly red. Past lovers was a bad topic to talk about to a woman who was bearing your child out of wedlock. "_Half of them probably weren't even wearing a charm and what happened to them? Nothing, that's what,"_ Kel's voice rang in her mind.

_"Uh oh,"_ Dom thought as he watched the murderous look on Kel's face. _"This can't be good."_

"Kel? Is something wrong?" Dom asked.

"Something wrong?" Kel replied icily. "Something wrong? What do you think Domitan? How would you feel if you were me here? Lets reverse the situation shall we? Well let's see who's at the disadvantage."

"Well it wasn't me who told me that I couldn't quit the Own now is it? As I recall it was you who decided that you wouldn't let me quit!" Both yelling at the top of their lungs suddenly stopped when they heard a cough. They turned their heads at the same time to fix on Alanna and Raoul who had just walked through the door.

Kel looked at them in the face, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. Dom on the other hand was looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry My Lord," he mumbled.

Raoul was trying very hard not to laugh outright at them while Alanna was grinning like the Cheshire cat. The grin it seemed was contagious fist Kel, then Raoul, and finally Dom who had the courage to look up saw their grins and smiled slightly himself.

"That's alright Sergeant, everyone makes mistakes," Raoul said laughing.

"Lady Alanna?" Kel turned her attention to the short red headed woman. "What did the King say?"

"Lets sit while we discuss. The King will join us later if he can. He has to attend the ball." Alanna led them to the chairs that they had vacated a short while ago.

"My dear," Raoul said kindly. "Will you tell me what you plan to do?"

"Well," Kel said. "We haven't decided fully yet but I refuse to let Dom throw away his future. If I have to move to the Yamani Islands for a while with my parents, so be it." She looked at Raoul just as he was going to open his mouth. "And no Sir. You can't go to the king and demand he change the law. Too many people would ask why I was getting such superior treatment. This situation has happened with men in the Own before, hasn't it?" She looked at Raoul who nodded before continuing. "Why didn't the law get changed for them? I can manage. You all know I can. I know Dom doesn't want to give up his post in the Own and I'm glad of that. He shouldn't want to." She looked at Alanna for support. "Please help me come to a decision."

Alanna looked at Kel for a moment before replying, "Many of you may not know it but I was in a very similar position at one point. Obviously this isn't the time or place to discuss it but as far as help goes Kel can live at Pirate's Swoop for the pregnancy and for some time after." Daring a glance at the handsome brooding man she continued, "Kel, you cannot decide for him whether or not he will leave the Own. It's his own decision and he can make it himself. He's a big boy. If you choose to stay in the Own you can come to visit your child whenever you feel the time is right and I'm guessing that Kel will wait for you no matter how long." Alanna looked up from her lap where her gaze had focused on to look at the young couple in front of her. "Your other option is for you to marry and to move back to Masbolle or Mindelan. Seeing as Dom is now the oldest son he will inherit the fief and lands upon Lord Eric's death."

They both nodded slowly and faced each other both ready to decide what they wanted. Dom spoke up first. "I agree with Kel on the law situation and I believe that this would be much easier if the King were here, but I don't agree with Kel moving to the Isles to raise our child without me. If I have to leave the Own, so be it. Hopefully when the time is right I'll find myself a new position somewhere else. If it takes me years so be it."

"That will not be necessary Sergeant," a rich voice said from the doorway. "We have plenty of options for you if you decide to leave the Own. Many of which are desperately in need of your skills. I do suggest however that even if you do choose to leave the Own that you leave Kel to live with the senior Lady Knight in her home of Pirate's Swoop." King Jonathan of Conté wore the authority like a cloak and his presence calmed everyone's somewhat frazzled nerves.

Kel and Dom stood to bow to King Jon as Alanna gave him a quick hug. Raoul stood watching and gave a slight nod to acknowledge the monarch's presence.

"Why is that Majesty?" Kel asked to his statement about her moving to Pirate's Swoop.

"I feel that you living at Pirate's Swoop will keep you from the public eye. You will be able to work with Alanna and George and you will also have easy access to healers, whether or not Alanna is available. There is always someone on hand." The King looked over at Alanna wondering if he had forgotten anything. "You should tell the court soon about your 'leaving the court' and give some explanation, the more truthful the better."

Raoul watched Kel's face as the king said this and at the last line he saw all the blood drain from here face. "What's wrong Kel?" he asked her quietly.

Kel's face turned slightly pink as she answered his question. "I haven't told my parents yet," she whispered. Although she had said it quietly everyone in the room heard.

"You haven't told you parents?" Alanna raged at her. "What could have possessed you to not tell them first? You are their daughter and they deserve to know! I'm sorry if I sound harsh but is that any way to treat the people that gave you life?" Alanna was very quickly losing any of the sanity she had left.

"My first instinct was to tell them but because their whereabouts are hidden because of them being in the presence of the sacred temple and the emperor himself they had to break off any contact that they have with anyone. There is almost no chance of anyone ever seeing them again." Kel's eyes were hard as she said the last. "I'll ride to Mindelan and tell Anders myself, he has the right to know. He's always been my second father even though he was my brother. I want to tell him in person." As soon as Kel realized that she was babbling she shut her mouth and listened to the judgment of the others in the room.

Alanna looked at Kel in awe. How could she keep going each day knowing that there was almost no chance in ever seeing her mother or father again? She had so little contact with any of her family. How could she bear it? Knowing Kel she guessed the girl hid this deep inside her like all her other emotions keeping a strong aura around her for her friends. Although she may not know it, she was one of the pillars of the kingdom. One of which, without her, it would fall into ruin until a new and stronger one could be built.

The King nodded his approval at her decision and stood up from the chair he had sat down in some time before. "Keladry, I expect you to be ready to leave for the Swoop within the week. Alanna will be on call to return home any time between now and then." With that he walked out of the room to go back and join the festivities.

Raoul decided that now would be the best time to voice his opinions. "Dom," he said. "I think that you should stay in the Own as even if you left it to marry Kel, you would have to let her go until after the child is born. What I'm proposing is that you stay in the Own as long as possible and I will grant you occasional leave to visit the Swoop. Hopefully keeping you in the Own will keep you busy enough to stay focused."

Alanna and Kel nodded their agreement with Raoul's idea. They both agreed with the fact that Kel and Dom could marry as soon as was needed. Keeping a low profile would be the best thing to do for now as the situation with the Hameranians, to the Far East, was unstable. This nation was well known for its love of female warriors and Kel in her current situation was an ideal candidate for capture. Any injury to Kel would affect Dom and they couldn't afford any losses.

"I agree," Dom said finally.

* * *

**AN: **Wow... long chapter...

Well, at least it was a long chapter for me!!

And any refferance to Jess and Fayre or any subtle hints about Alanna having extra kids is a part of miamouse's fanfic 'Double Vision' if you dont like it dont read it!

Anyways, I had a couple of things I wanted to say about the characters in TP.

One thing, why do all the tamora pierce characters worry about pregnancies but never STD's? I mean WTF! Are they all saints or somthing? Unable to get STD's but are able to get pregnant? I think that someone needs to adress that issue some time. oh well.

Other thing, why is Dom such a goody goody? dont really understand how he can be so perfect and not make people sick!!

Anyways I hope you're enjoying this ficlet and if anyone is interested in my idea of an alternate direction for this story ((i'm going to make it a kn instead of a kd but dont worry I'm going to make a seperate fic for it)) let me know and ill decide if i have enough support to start one!

_Gwennie_


End file.
